Snowed in
by fashionablyobsessed
Summary: It's Christmas time and Nina and everyone has their dream lives. Perfect jobs, perfect friends and no relationship drama. Perfection. Things turn a little less perfect for Nina when all her work gets destroyed. When she has to make it up one more person is stuck with her. The person she can't stand. Even worse their trapped until the snow clears up. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Hey! First story post hiatus! Woohooo it's my Christmas story that people voted for. Enjoy.**

* * *

_Beep Beep Beep. _Nina's hand slammed on her alarm. Her dirty blonde hair draped over her shoulders. She swung her legs over her bed and got up. She saw Amber sleeping in the bed across from her she shook her head and went to the bathroom.

Nina lives in an apartment with her best friends Amber, Patricia, Mara and Joy. They do basically everything together even work. Patricia got a job as Editor and Chief of Vogue and gave her best friends jobs. Nina is the main article writer, Amber is the fashionista, Mara makes sure everything looks, and sounds right and Joy does what Patricia does which is basically bossing people around. It's a system that works.

Nina got dressed for work and prepared her suprise. Amber was rushing around getting her clothes and things together. Nina went to the kitchen and grabbed somme breakfast. Mara was sitting at the counter proof reading something.

"Hi." Nina said.

"Hey." Mara smiled.

"Who wrote this article?" Nina asked.

"One of those guys that Patricia hired because she wanted to broaden the magazine's horizons, his names Eddie." Mara said.

"I always wondered why she hired him."

"She hates his guts but he is a good writer and get's shit done."

"What did he write about?"

"What he saw on the street." Nina raised her left eyebrow for explination. "He people watches and takes good photographs."

"Oooh sounds like a match for you. Lovey dovey." Mara snorted.

"No thanks. He's a good writer but that's about all I want with him."

"Oh yeah you have a thing for that model we hired. What's his name again?" Mara stiffened.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Mara said.

"Oh yea Jerome." Nina said. "You were really cozy with him on set."

"I think we're done with this conversation." Mara packed up her Macbook and smoothed out her blazer. Nina smiled and looked out the large window that overlooks London. It was snowing. Christmas is 2 days away and Nina had plans to go home tomorrow and suprise her family. It would be the perfect Christmas. All the girls came from their rooms and got into Patricia's Escalade. They really were living an awesome life.

Meanwhile there was another group of friends but they were all boys. They were Fabian, Eddie, Jerome, Alfie and Mick. Eddie and Fabian worked for Patricia. Mick played soccer, Jerome modeled and Alfie is Jerome's manager. Alfie isn't exactly the smartest but he's Jerome's friend so therefor he has his trust. Eddie and Fabian prepared for work while the others goofed off. They were playing Halo 4 on the giant flat screen TV. The apartment is pretty much a wreck.

_'I have to get my own place.'_ Fabian thought.

"You shoved me!" Jerome exclaimed.

"No I did not!" Mick said. That escaladed into more yelling. Mick tackled Jerome to the ground.

"Fight." Alfie was chanting.

"Cut it out." Fabian scolded.

"Relax." Eddie said. He got out his phone and started to record the fight. Fabian rolled his eyes and took the phone from him. "Booo." Eddie said.

"Let's get to work before Patricia get's mad and I know you can't stand when your Patty is mad." Fabian said. Eddie turned red.

"We don't date." Eddie protested.

"Sure." Fabian said.

_Nina (AN:this is now how I do POV I just italic their name)_

I love my life. Nothing is wrong at all. I have the perfect job, the perfect friends, everything perfect. I headed to my office with my coffee and laptop in hand. I turned the corner and slammed into someone. Coffee burned me and whoever the person was. We both screamed and I looked up. It was one of those guys Patricia hired. Fabian I think it is. His hair was swept over his left eye but the other was a piercing green.

"You okay?" He asked. I opened up my laptop and saw it wouldn't turn on.

"Noooo." I whined. "I had everything on here and now it's all gone!"

"Sorry but I think you just soaked my stuff too." Fabian tossed a stack coffee covered papers to the side.

"I had my new article on there and it was due today and I didn't send it."

"Well this was the new copy of the magazine and I was giving it to Patricia."

"More copies can be made this is gone!"

"Don't you save it on a flashdrive?"

"No, because it never occured to me that I would be ran into and my laptop be destroyed, I'm not that prepared in life."

"Well don't go off on me."

"This is your fault though." His face looked annoyed.

"Whatever Nina, I have to get to my office." He gave me one more look then left. Ugh I hate him.


	2. Chapter 2

_Fabian _

Ugh what was her problem? I went to get a new copy of the magazine. Everything started to print out until it sounded like nails in a vaccum cleaner. Come on! I have to get to my parents house tonight. It's a long drive and I can't leave until I get this to Patricia. I groaned and went to see Eddie.

"Printer is broken." I told him.

"Yea, I know." He said.

"Well fix it." I said.

"It's Christmas eve. And I have to go home about now." He said.

"You're fucking kidding." I said.

"Nope. We're all leaving now, because our work is done. I gotta give Patricia a ride anyway." He said. I narrowed my eyes. Why is he riding our boss around? "I think Nina might be able to help you though." He said. Of course, her.

I went to her office. It has glass walls and a glass door. She pretended like she couldn't see me.

"I know you see me." I said. She looked up from her computer then looked back down. "You even looked at me. You can hear me." She got up and game to the double doors.

"What?" She asked.

'Printers broken and Eddie said you could help me." I said. She thought a second.

"Sure."

"Thanks."

"But you owe me something."

"What?"

"Help me finish my work that you destroyed."

"Fine."

"Come in." She sat in her chair and I pulled up next to her. She showed me what I had to do and we started. Every once and I while I caught myself staring at her. She kept pushing her dirty blonde hair back as it fell in her face. Her blue eyes were cloudy as she focused. She had small dimples when every once and a while she smiled. We worked for a long time. She looked at a clock.

"Ugh. Maybe we should get ready to go. I mean we've been working and we can finish this later. Patricia won't be mad." She said.

"Sure." I said. We got ready to go and headed to the front door of the building. Nina opened the door and she froze. A foot of snow and more was coming.

"No!" She cried.

"Not much better for me. I can't drive through this." I said.

"I can't fly home!" She said.

"We can't even leave here. Our cars are too far away."

"That isn't going to stop me!" She started going through the snow. She shivered as she walked.

"Nina." I called. She ignored me. I started to follow her. I think she's crying. I grabbed her arm.

"I have to go home! Stupid England." She yelled. I helped her back into the office. She threw herself on the ground.

"I hate my life!" She whined.

_Eddie_

I got Patricia to my apartment. We're dating now. She doesn't want to spend Christmas with her family and mines in America. I share this apartment but everyone else is at there parents house so it's just me and Patricia. She changed clothes and turned on the tv. I sat next to her.

"You think I should have let everyone have the day off?" She asked.

"Nah. It was a business decision." I said.

"It's Christmas eve though." She trailed.

"It's fine." I kissed her to get her to shut up.

"Okay." She sounded unsure.

"Nina and Fabian are fine." She raised her eyebrows.

"What do you mean?"

"They were staying to get their work done."

"Oh, well they didn't have to have it done today. I mean the printer was broken and Nina's laptop crashed."

"Oh well they decided to stay anyway."

"I hope they're okay."

"They're fine, Yacker. Just relax." I grabbed her face in my hands. She leaned in to kiss me and our lips met. She makes sparks fly.

* * *

_Hi, didn't realize how behind I was on updating so yup here it is. Hope you like, give suggestions please :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Nina_

"What do you wanna do?" Fabian asked. We already figured we're stuck here. I called someone to try and let us out but the snow can't be moved from the door at the moment and driving is a big no no. We made hot chocolate which is nice.

"Netflix Christmas movies." I suggested. He nodded and took out his laptop. We turned on a Charlie Brown Christmas. He's pretty okay, I guess. We finished work and everything. He stared at the movie. I threw a marshmallow at his nose and laughed. He glared at me.

"Such a child." He scoffed. A second later threw one at me.

"It's on." I said.

"Bring it on." He said. I grabbed a handful and he got the rest of the bag.

"Unfair." I whined. He started to throw them. I squealed and ran through the office. He cornered me into Patricia's. I crawled under her desk and he bombarded me. "You suck." I said.

"Yea." He said. I snickered and threw the marshmallows I had. He stood defenseless. I looked around when we finished and busted out laughing. We trashed her office.

"She's gonna fire us." I said.

"It's her fault for making us work today." He said.

"Let's just leave it and say it got broken into." I said.

"Fine by me." He said. He's a pretty cool nerd if you ask me.

* * *

**Lame ass chapter and short. Ugh I was blocked. I'mma work it. Its more a filler.**


End file.
